


Leaving

by paletteofseaglass



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Memories, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paletteofseaglass/pseuds/paletteofseaglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to leave her to go out for a work obligation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 05/31/13 LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic Challenge. It is a work of fiction based on a photograph of Renner

    Sighing as he took another drag of his cigarette, he looked down the stairs. He really needed to go, another night out alone, part of the job. It was a part of the job he didn’t like so much right now, a requirement, nonetheless. Where he really wanted to be was back in that bedroom, curled up next to her, an arm slung around her body, inhaling her sweet scent. She smelled of flowers, always; her hair, her body, now him and something else as well, that thought bringing a slight smile to his lips.  
    The last few hours had been bliss before he had to get up, shower her scent off, dress to the nines and leave. He let his mind wander just a little as he walked down the stairs.  
  
    Bliss was her mouth, all over his body showing him how much she’d missed him. Those deep passionate kisses they’d shared throughout, tongues slow and sensual. He’d used his mouth to worship her body as well, lips and tongue everywhere; the sounds coming out of her music to his ears.  
    Then there were their hands. Hers, small and delicate yet the pleasure they brought him as they roamed, touched and stroked was powerful. His, well she told him she loved his hands and his long fingers. He loved having his hands on her, pleasuring her with his fingers or holding her still as he used his mouth. He smiled again, the look on her face as he sucked his fingers clean after making her scream, he was sure that it was the same look on his face whenever she sucked his fingers into her mouth. His eyes closed briefly as he recalled watching her draw his thumb in as he’d stroked inside her, it was pure bliss.  
    He replayed those moments in his mind, fragmented images making it difficult to walk out the door. Her lips wrapped around him, eyes watching his full of lust. His eyes on hers as he used his lips and tongue to make her come. Their hands clasped as he stroked into her, urging her to come with him. They’d been apart for so long, need overtook them as he came through the door and he’d lifted her up, taking her against the wall. Later, he’d taken his time, each change of position another piece of remembered bliss. He thought about how he’d held her leg up to his shoulder at one point as he’d slammed into her or how he’d used his fingers just the way she loved as he took her from behind. They couldn’t seem to get enough of one another, not stopping until they’d had their fill.  
  
    He stubbed out his cigarette and forced himself to go, comforted slightly with the knowledge that he’d end the night back where he started. She never cared that he came back tasting of whiskey and cigarettes, only that he’d come home to her. The corners of his mouth turned up at the thought of slipping into bed beside her as she slept, teasing her awake with his fingers; one hand playing with her nipples from the front as the other slid into her folds from behind, fingers circling and rubbing her just right. She’d stir and whisper his name and let out those delicious whimpers and moans as he continued, urging him to take her, right there and then.  
    Those were the blissful thoughts that would get him through the evening, a small smile in place on his face as he fulfilled his obligations, thinking only of her.


End file.
